Not A Little Girl Anymore : A Cream Story
by CleverFoxRavenGrayson
Summary: We all knew a day would come when our favorite little rabbit Cream would grow up and move on in life. Now in college with her best friend Amy Rose, Cream is facing off against popularity, beauty, love, sexuality, and extreme pressure from the people around her. How will our rabbit end up? Rated T (for now...) for love, suggestive themes, etc. WARNING: RATINGS MAY CHANGE


Chapter 1: Not a Little Girl Anymore

Cream stretched out her lean body and yawned. Sunlight poured into her room through her dorm windows.

Cream sat up and looked around. Her comfortingly familiar dorm room surrounded her.

Looking across the room Cream spotted her room-mate Amy Rose still sound asleep. Cream smiled. Amy had been her best friend since as long as Cream could remember; and now, they were room-mates in college.

_Time does fly. _she thought. Lazily Cream stole a glance at her clock.

The LED numbers shone a bright green in the new morning sunlight. Cream's eyes widened and her smile disappeared. _**9:30 **_

Starting to panic a little inside, Cream snapped her head to the side to look at her calendar.

_**September 3**__**rd**___The date had been circled a bunch of times in red marker. Also in the same red ink the words 'HUGE EXAM TODAY!' had been scrawled in the middle of the circle.

Cream yelped and threw off her covers as if they had burned her. She jumped out of bed and dashed across the room to Amy's bedside.

"AMY!" Cream whisper-yelled. "AMY WAKE UP WE SLEPT IN!" she hissed loudly shaking her friend almost violently.

Amy's eyes shot open and sat up quickly. The dazed sakura hedgehog looked around the room, her eyes where foggy and she seemed very distant.

"Cream?" she asked, confused. "Wha-?" Amy then spotted her own clock at her bedside. "We're late!" she cried and she sprang out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

Cream ran to her closet and quickly picked out an outfit. She grabbed her blue jeans that went past her knees down halfway and a white-cream colored spaghetti-strap shirt. To finish the outfit she pulled on a pair of purple heels and a purple jacket.

Not bothering to zip her backpack she threw her books into her bag and turned to the bathroom.

Tapping her foot half-impatiently half-anxiously Cream waited for her friend to get out of the one-person bathroom.

Finally, Amy crashed out of the bathroom. The 19-year-old female hedgehog ran to her own closet and hurriedly began picking out her clothes.

Cream dashed into the bathroom and quickly brushed her long hair out. Pulling her hair into a quick ponytail, Cream washed her face and applied light make-up.

Finishing in less than 3 minutes the female rabbit clambered out of the bathroom.

Amy was still wrestling one of her red heels on her foot. "One second…" Amy grunted, tugging the stubborn heel yet again.

"We don't have time!" Cream cried. She grabbed Amy's arm, their two bags of books, and rushed out the door.

"Wait! My shoe!" Amy yelped, as her high heel slipped off and fell through the doorway as the her room-mate yanked her out the door.

"Forget the shoe!" Cream cried. "We have an exam!"  
Cream let go of Amy, and Amy, realizing her grades were more important than her footwear ran after her rabbit friend.

The two dashed down the halls, reaching the door to their dorm building in record time. Cream wasted no time in ramming herself against the door to get out to class, Amy only inches behind her.

Dashing across campus, Amy and Cream ran by the huge fountain towards the classroom.

The door burst open as Amy and Cream made their arrival well-known. Cream's eyes widened.

Everyone in the room, including the professor, turned their eyes to the two females. Amy noticed this as well and quietly closed the door behind her. "Late are we? Miss Rose, Miss Cream, find your seats." the professor growled.

Cream nodded. "Yes sir." she mumbled and searched for an open seat. A cobalt blue hedgehog waved his hand from across the room. It was Sonic. Cream nodded to Amy and they hurriedly picked their way to his side.

Two seats were open near the blue hedgehog, Amy and Cream sighed thankfully. Amy sat on Sonic's left side and Cream took the seat next to her.

She sighed in relief and slouched in her chair. _That was close. _she thought.

A minute later her test was passed to her and Cream nodded her thanks to the light purple hedgehog that had passed it to her. Finishing her test in record time Cream sat quietly and glanced around.

Her acute hearing caught a question whispered to her. "What took you so long?" the voice breathed.

Cream sucked in her breath the voice belonged to Cosmo, her other close friend.

The 18-year-old rabbit pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note.

As nonchalantly as possible she passed the note behind her. Cosmo took the note carefully and unfolded the paper. Her blue eyes scanned the paper and then the seedrian scribbled her a note back and dropped it into Cream's awaiting hand.

Cream opened up the note and looked at Cosmo's response. The female rabbit smiled sweetly and suppressed a laugh.

She had started by writing, '_Amy and I slept in too late. And today of all days! __L__'_. Cosmo had written back, '_So that's why Amy's only wearing one heel! Good. I was afraid that was a new fashion statement.' _

It was an inside joke, of course. Since Amy was always to up-to-date with everything clothes related, whatever she's wearing has to be some kind of new trend or popular look.

Cream steals a glance at Cosmo. The seedrian is smiling at her and Cream gives her a thumbs-up. Cosmo returns it and mouths, 'Talk to you after the lecture'. Cream nods and turns around.

X

The day goes by fast and soon we find our favorite rabbit and her best friends, Amy and Cosmo talking in front of the fountain. The last class had just been released and now they could talk freely.

Sonic came up behind Amy and signaled for Cream and Cosmo not to say anything. Sonic put his hands over Amy's eyes and said, "Guess who?"

"Sonic!" Amy purred happily, and twisted around to see her blue boyfriend.

Sonic moved his hands to wrap around Amy's waist and pulled her to him. Amy purred again, her tail wagging. Cream and Cosmo smiled. Ever since Sonic and Amy had finally gotten together they had been really hitting it off. They were perfect for each other, not to mention a cute couple.

Sonic kissed Amy sweetly and then turned to Cream and Cosmo, keeping his arms around Amy. "So what are we talking about?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Actually we were just talking about the party Sally's having tonight." Rouge answered walking up.

Amy frowned. "I didn't know Sally was having a party." she said. She and the ground squirrel didn't exactly have the best history.

"I heard about it somewhere." Cream offered. "It's at her dorm room. You know how she has that huge one cause she 'royalty'." she said making air quotations with her fingers at the word royalty.

Cosmo rolled her eyes. "The only thing 'royal' about her is what a royal pain she is."

Rouge nodded. "True. But as annoying and rude she may be, you have to admit she throws one heck of a party." The others nodded reluctantly. They couldn't argue with that.

Everyone on the 'Sonic Team' had been to one of Sally's parties. They got pretty intense at times.

"So are we going or not?" Rouge continued. "Basically are you going? I'm going either was so..."

"It's up to you Amy." Sonic said looking at his pink girlfriend. "I know you're not exactly a fan of Sally. None of us are but, she can get mean to you."

Amy thought for a moment. "Yea we can go. We'll just avoid her, or at least try to. No sense in ruining your fun just because the squirrel hates me."

Cosmo nodded. "I'll go too. What could it hurt?" All eyes turned to Cream. "What about you Cream are you going?" Cosmo asked.

Cream considered it. There were no tests coming up for a while…. And she _had _finished her homework. She was all caught up with school work…..

"Yea, I'm coming." she decided finally.

"Cool." Sonic said. Reluctantly he untangled himself from Amy. "I'll see you there tonight. Sorry to run out on you but I need to go find where Shadow took my books." he kissed Amy quickly and turned to go. "Bye!" The cobalt hero was gone in a flash, leaving only a streak of blue where he had been.

"I'm going to go find Knuckie," Rouge said. "See you girls at the party!" the white bat flew off leaving just Cream, Cosmo, and Amy.

"We better go get ready Cream." Amy said. "We don't want to be late _again. _See ya Cosmo!" she added as she and Cream walked off.

"See ya!" Cosmo called back waving her hand.

Amy and Cream talked about what to wear as they walked back to their dorm room. When they arrived Amy had just finished explaining why fall colors were more popular this year than last year.

"Maybe I should wear something fall colored then." Cream said unsurely.

Amy shook her head. "I've got just the thing for you, Cream!" she assured her and then dove into her closet.

"But Amy will your clothes fit me?" Cream asked and dodged a shirt flying at her.

"We're about to find out." Amy answered as she reemerged holding a dress. "This," she said holding it out to Cream. "Is for you." she finished.

Cream hesitated. The dress was all black, it went a little past the knees and it was sleeveless. From the waist down the dress was ruffled and had shiny black sequence on it. There was hardly and back to it at all.

"Are you sure Amy?" Cream said hesitantly. "I-I don't think I'd look good in it."

"Ridiculous." Amy said, putting her hands on her hips. "It'll look great. Now go try it on." she said forcefully and handed the dress to Cream.

Cream reluctantly went to her side of the room and changed into the dress. It fit, but just barely. She was a little light in the chest area, but other than that it fit fine. She adjusted the clear plastic straps that kept the dress from falling down and looked in the mirror.

The dress hugged her curves well and swished when she turned to see it from another angle. It looked good.

Cream smiled in the mirror and then walked into the bathroom.

She pulled out her hair clips and searched for the one she was looking for. Her hand touched the clip and Cream pulled it out triumphantly.

Clipping it in her hair on the side of her head Cream looked in the bathroom mirror. The large black rose clip she had received for her birthday last year fit the dress perfectly. It even had sequence on it.

Leaving the bathroom Cream walked over to her closet and traded out her purple heels for black ones.

Cream strapped the heels on and walked out in front of Amy. "How does it look?" she asked.

Amy turned from what she was doing and looked at Cream. She opened her mouth in a silent gasp and her eyes lit up, a smile on her lips.

"I told ya so." she said, jokingly. "It looks amazing!"

"Thanks." Cream said modestly. "When was the party again?" she asked tipping her head to the side.

"I don't know…" Amy said unsurely. "Call Rouge and ask."

Cream did so and found out that the party was at 11:00.

She told Amy this and Amy shook her head. "Why so late?" she wondered out loud.

Cream shrugged. "I dunno. But that's what Rouge told me so it must be true."

Amy nodded "I guess."

"You keep looking for something to wear, I'll make us a quick dinner." Cream said and she sprang into action.

Pulling out the ingredients for two grilled cheese sandwiches, Cream set up the oven. Once the stove was hot, Cream buttered the bread and put the slices on the frying pan.

They were done in less than 5 minutes and Cream put them on two separate plates and padded back into the main room.

Amy had picked out a dress and was wearing it now. It was a pretty red dress that reached as far as Cream's dress did with spaghetti straps. The chest part was a little low cut but only a little lower than Cream's.

Amy was wearing long white gloves that reached up to her elbows and white heels. A white sash was tied around her waist, showing off Amy's figure. A white head band finished the look, accompanied by some small diamond earrings.

"It looks great Amy!" Cream complimented, smiling.

"Thanks Cream!" Amy smiled. "What'd you make to eat?"

"Grilled cheese." Cream answered and then shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything else."

"Grilled cheese sounds great! Let's go dig in!" Amy said.

The two room-mates eat their grilled cheese and by the time they finish it's now 7:24.

"What are we gonna do for that long?" Amy growled. "Curse you Sally Acorn for making your party so late!"

"Let's watch some TV or something." Cream suggests.

They turn on the TV and watched the rest of the marathon of Cake Boss on the Cooking Channel. The marathon goes on for a while but then ends at 10:30. After it they watch Cake Wars for fifteen minutes before deciding to start over to Sally's suite.

"I'll T-Vo the rest of it so we can watch it later." Cream says and clicks the record button on the TV while Amy shuts off the lights.

Amy takes a deep breath. "Alright, let's go."


End file.
